


anything for you

by grandstander



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Cunnilingus, Exhibitionism, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 13:42:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17060852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grandstander/pseuds/grandstander
Summary: “Be quiet for me, won’t you?” Jarvan asks, and his intentions are suddenly, painfully, excitingly clear as he feels his prince grind his thigh against him.





	anything for you

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this for my j4 rp partner on tumblr, enjoy!

He doesn’t know what he was expecting when Jarvan pressed his back up against the bookcase, the spines of the many books pressing into the flesh of his body. Garen had parted his lips to speak, possibly ask his prince what it was he was up to, but the taller man was quick to quiet him. He pressed a finger to Garen’s lips, a quiet shush leaving him while he kept his knight pinned to the bookcase in the far end of the the palace library.

There’s an excited, subtle smile spread across Jarvan’s lips that had sparks of anticipation burning at the base of Garen’s spine. He notices a blush coloring his cheeks as he leans in close and presses his thigh between Garen’s legs. “Be quiet for me, won’t you?” he asks, and his intentions are suddenly, painfully, _excitingly_ clear as he feels his prince grind his thigh against him.

Garen’s breath hitches in his throat as he feels Jarvan’s thigh grinding slowly and sensually against him, forcing him to exhale deeply in order to keep from making a lourder noise. Finally, he nods his head to Jarvan, letting himself mold to the other man who he adored and trusted in totality. Even here in a such a place ( and perhaps that was part of the thrill, that they could be caught, that not even something like that would keep him from pleasing his lover ), he felt a deep desire to submit to his prince, to please him. If Jarvan asked him to right now, Garen would drop to his knees and let the prince use his mouth until he was completely satisfied.

“Of course,” Garen answers him in a low whisper, “ _Anything for you_.” There is a tenderness in his confession that is not a true confession, but a known devotion between the two of them. Garen had stormed through a war front for his prince, he had taken life and blood for him, and he would do so until he was drained of his own. He devotion was as deep as the ocean was dark, it was as consuming as a tidal wave, until it overflowed within his own chest and he had to break his mold of armor. Garen’s hands rose and pulled Jarvan down to him, kissing him deeply, open mouth and tongue against his lips as he ground his hips in a deep, slow motion against his thigh.

Jarvan eagerly met him in the kiss,too, his tongue tasting Garen and pressing inside his mouth as they both tried to keep their rugged breathing low.  He shifts his legs as well, stepping back momentarily then abruptly shoving himself back up against Garen, pushing him further up against the bookcase until his hard cock could be felt through his pants. Garen felt him against his thigh and his vagina and all he could think of was Jarvan pushing against him further, further, until his dick was pushing inside of him and filling him. The thought made his core tighten, excitement warming in low thrums throughout his body until his desire had made itself known in how fervently he kissed his prince.

There was a thrill drumming through Jarvan’s veins as he kissed his knight, an excitement that was like a distant thunder, warning of the desire that would run through his body like burning liquid gold. The submission that was so willingly given to him fed the burning fire within his core, until it felt like it was spreading through his veins, burning him from the inside out. His knight was a refined man, collected, controlled; he was the perfect soldier and yet his devotion, his adoration made him willing to bend at any moment. Jarvan need only touch him or speak a single word, and the Might of his nation was his to be had. It was **_thrilling_**.

The temptation to continue grinding against Garen until he could feel him wet and needy even though his clothing surfaced within his thoughts, but Jarvan had other intentions. He stole a final kiss from Garen, his lips fleeting before moving to his neck, languidly mapping Garen’s skin with his mouth until his shoulders slackened and his hands curled around the other man’s shoulders. When Jarvan raised his head again, he spoke close to his lover’s ear again.

“You are not to make a sound,” he said, his voice low enough to strike a chord through Garen’s entire body. He felt a rush through his veins, pooling at the bottom of his stomach and if it weren’t for the command he was just given, a noise might have slipped past him. Garen only nodded in response to the command he was given, obedient in his silence while Jarvan’s hands settled on his hips and he pressed another languid kiss along his knight’s neck.

He wanted to be slow in pulling apart Garen, a man he had always known to hold himself to a model of perfection; he wanted to tenderly pray the armor and clothing from his skin, to leave him bare and open, and then to ruin him with adoration. Garen was always so giving to him, too, from his attention to his total submission and trust. It was equal parts thrilling and consuming, it fed a hunger in his soul that was tender and raw, that physically ached within his body to have and to hold the same man. His rough, calloused hands were slow as he dragged them down Garen’s hips until the lingered at the hem of the simple white shirt that he wore, his fingers dancing along the edge of it until he slipped them underneath the fabric and lightly brushed them along the warm skin underneath.

Jarvan can hear the slightly deeper inhale Garen takes as the very tips of his finger ghost along his skin, teasing the possibility of truly touching him in a way that mattered. The kind of power one can hold with only just a light touch, the temptation of pressing skin to skin until not even that was enough set an exhilarating rush through Jarvan’s body, like sparks running up his spine. Finally, he let his hands settle on Garen’s hips, his thumbs pressing into his skin as his fingers began to push the hem of his pants further down. Again, Jarvan heard that deep inhale, and again he felt that rush through his body that was like liquid fire burning through him.

After pressing a final kiss to Garen’s neck, Jarvan dropped down to his knees in front of the knight, a devious grin on his lips as he dragged his hands down along Garen’s muscular thighs. He made his intent known already, but he wanted to pull apart each tender piece of his knight to savor his pleasure. He presses his hands firmly against Garen’s still closed thighs, then slowly pushed up along them until his finger tips were at the hem of his pants once more. Finally, he pulls the other man’s pants down and he can _see_ how aroused Garen is by how wet he is. There was a damp stain against the cloth of his undergarments, and when Jarvan went further and pulled down his underwear as well, he could see his vagina dripping with arousal.

The sight sent a rapid surge of excitement through his body, running down the length of his spine until his excitement pooled heavily at the bottom of his stomach. Jarvan inhaled deeply, staring unabashedly at his lover’s sex, his lips still spread in an open mouthed smile. The thrill he felt was intoxicating, as if he felt sparks igniting through his veins while his entire body hummed with a low noise that blocked out all sense of reason until all he could think of was Garen and his body, how much he wanted to devour the body that was offered to him so willingly, so lovingly.

Soft, muffled sounds from the other side of the tall oak doors of the library allude to people on the other side, people who could easily open the doors and walk to the back shelves and find the crown prince and his knight in a compromising situation. Garen almost immediately clenches his jaw while his large, rough hands tight around the edge of the bookshelf. The thrill that had run through his body only moments before comes back like a wicked storm, and Jarvan is all too eager to chase the rush he felt.

Jarvan wrapped one hand around Garen’s thigh until his palm was pressed flat against the back of it, then pushed Garen’s leg up until he was forced to keep his balance while Jarvan held his leg up. Garen opened his mouth to protest the position, but before he was even given the chance to form words his prince had leaned forward and pressed his mouth against the folds of his vagina. The sound touch of his tongue pressing between his wet folds until it rubbed along his clit forced a quick inhale and shaky moan from Garen, gasping to try and hold himself together. He heard another louder noise from the other side of the library doors and Garen immediately brought one of his hands up to his mouth to cover his heavy breathing and the shallow noises of pleasure that escaped each time Jarvan’s tongue circled around his clit.

Jarvan took that as a silent challenge to try and make it as difficult as possible for his knight to stay quiet. He pressed his tongue further inside of him, then pulled it back slowly over the swollen head of his clit, until the very tip circled around it again in an endless pleasure focused entirely on Garen. Jarvan pushed his leg up higher, too, forcing the other man to raise his heel while one hand clutched the bookcase behind him. His head fell back against the books as Jarvan kept eating him out at a relentless pace, finally spreading the dripping lips of his sex with his other hand and sucking his clit into his mouth. A chocked, muffled sound left Garen as he tried to stifle his moan, his thigh shaking for a moment with the effort to keep himself upright and quiet underneath the unending pleasure he was being drug under.

  His thought felt like a jumbled collection of sentences that couldn’t fully form because each one was suddenly overcome with how he felt, how hot his body felt, the thrum of pleasure that kept rolling through him in hot waves. Jarvan devoured everything offered to him, both Garen’s body and his reactions; the sight of such a strong, impeccable man made into such sensual ruin while he struggled not to succumb to pleasure fed a bestial hunger within Jarvan ( a hunger he didn’t know he had ).

The prince pulled back to catch his breath, his chest rising and falling rapidly as he looked up at his disheveled knight with a wide, knowing grin. He was proud of himself, obviously, and the apparent mess he had made of the other man ( enough so that his face was wet with Garen’s precum ). His grin widened when Garen pulled his hand away when he met Jarvan’s gaze, his chest rising and falling with deep breaths while his skin held a warm blush. Garen’s hands curled over the edge of one of the bookcases’s shelves in an attempt to hold a better balance while Jarvan still held his leg, but the look on Jarvan’s face made the walls of Garen’s vagina contract. He looked so damn pleased with himself, and his expression told Garen that his prince was no where near done with him.

Jarvan shoved his tongue between Garen’s folds again, sucking his clit into his mouth harshly while his tongue continued to rub against the sensitive bundle of nerves. Garen grit his teeth together in response, his head falling back again while he closed his eyes and his body stiffened while trying to hold his sudden moan in. The only sound that hinted to the sudden pleasure he felt while his overstimulated clit was touched again was a small keen that was quickly swallowed. Jarvan purposely drug his free hand along Garen’s thigh, letting the finger tips brush the skin of his inner thigh before he pulled it away entirely so his attention would be brought to it. Before he could wonder where his touch would be, Garen felt one of Jarvan’s thick, course fingers being pushed inside of him.

Garen gasped, a soft, quiet inhale of breath that was meant to be as quiet as possible and again that overwhelming pleasure was pulling him under. His thighs shook as he felt a heat like molten rock at the bottom of his stomach that threatened to spill from his throat in the form of deep moans and exhalations of his lover’s name. Instead he swallowed them in a fervent attempt to keep quiet, as he leaned forward and one of his hands desperately clutched whatever part of Jarvan he could reach. His hand settled on top of Jarvan’s head, his fingers messily slipping into his thick hair.

Jarvan pushed his finger in slowly, painfully slow, so slow that Garen had to fight the urge to whine and push himself down onto the finger himself. He stayed quiet, though, swallowing the noises that threatened to come from him, but made themselves known in the way his thighs occasionally trembled underneath the unending pleasure being lavished onto his body. Finally, when his finger was buried inside of Garen to his knuckle, he curled it inside of him, pressing against his wet walls to drag out the foreplay until Garen grew desperate and eager ( it was rare he ever showed such things, such a raw desire, but Jarvan wanted to see it and he was determined to get what he wanted at the moment ).

He withdrew the finger just as slowly, dragging it out until only the tip was pressed against his entrance. Jarvan brought a second finger up as well, though he didn’t press them inside quite yet. He kept teasing Garen with the possibility of filling him with his fingers, moving his fingers in a circle along his hole until his knight was panting with the effort to keep from whining for Jarvan to just fuck him. The hand he had in Jarvan’s hair curled into a tight fist, pulling it tighter as he shoved Jarvan’s face against his dripping vagina in frustration.

“Jarvan, _please_ ,” he groaned in a low, quiet voice. He tried to make it as much of a whisper as possible, but his voice was still rugged and desperate with desire. A low chuckle rumbled in Jarvan’s throat, amused and ultimately pleased that he was given what he wanted. He sat back once more, staring up at his knight with a pleased smirk drawn across his lips while his fingers stopped, pressed just against his hole, but not penetrating him.                 

“I thought I asked you to be quiet,” he said in a way that commanded total attention. The calm tone of his words are a stark contrast against the heavy, sensual atmosphere is that is wrapped around them like red velvet. His words were meant to be taken as a reminder of his earlier command, and commands **demanded** to be obeyed. Jarvan considered having his knight beg for him, the thought sending a pulsating rush throughout his body, his hard erection throbbing, but that would risk too much. Perhaps another time he’ll set Garen in his lap and have him beg for his prince.

Instead, Jarvan settled for slowly pushing two of his thick fingers into Garen. He watched as the other man exhaled in a deep sigh, his mouth hanging open as he tried to keep his voice in his throat while he was slowly being filled. Jarvan heard the very beginning of a groan sounding in the back of his throat, but Garen quickly clenches his jaw shut and exhales through his nose as Jarvan’s fingers are pushed fully inside of him. The prince regards him with a calm, self-assured sense of satisfaction, his lips spread in a smile while a few strands of his dark hair hung over his brow.

Jarvan pushes the thigh he held up higher as Garen’s legs shook, his head craning back against the bookcase while his hands tightened into white-knuckled grips along the shelves. He curled his fingers inside of the other man, then spread them to push against his tightening walls. Finally, he set a rhythm of thrust his fingers into Garen, pulling them out in quick, shallow thrusts and just as quickly shoving them inside again. He could see the effort Garen was going to in trying to be quiet, his chest swelling with deep breaths while he held his mouth closed.

He leaned forward again slipped his tongue between Garen’s folds again, his lips and mouth immediately made slick from how wet with arousal Garen was while his prince held him under his mercy. Jarvan’s tongue moved in one long stroke upwards, roaming over his sensitive clit, finally forcing a choked noise from the knight above him.

Garen immediately brought a hand up to cover his mouth again, fumbling some in the process as he tried to maintain his balance and his silence while Jarvan drove wave after wave of hot, desperate pleasure through his body. Garen’s breaths came as deep exhales through his nose, his thighs now shaking as his eyes were screwed shut and he could feel each aching pulse of need like it was going to burst from underneath his skin. Jarvan was keenly aware of all of this, hungrily taking every note of desire that came from his lover and committing it all to memory; the taste of eating him out, the way his thighs shake when he’s close to coming, the way his chest swells with effort as he breathes. Jarvan feels his own hard cock ache, and finally he has to swallow a hungry groan that threatens to rumble in his throat as he burns his face deeper against Garen’s vagina and thrusts his fingers into him faster.

There’s a low thump as Garen throws his head back against the shelves again, struggling to keep himself from making a sound while his entire body begins to flood with an overwhelming sensation ( and yet, he still wants more, _needs_ more ). Jarvan finally wraps his lips around Garen’s clit, sucking on it and circling his tongue around it while the wet sounds of his fingers moving inside of him gradually grow louder, along with Garen’s labored breaths.

In a desperate attempt to keep them from being heard, Garen bites down on his own hand, muffling a strangled moan until it was only a groan deep in his chest while his body begins to quake from the overwhelming pleasure. Everything rolls through him in deep, dark waves until it’s all he can think about, all he can feel, the only thing that he can register is the mouth against his clit and the fingers inside of him. His thighs shake and it’s no longer an occasional tremble, they keep shaking and his body feels clumsy and heavy while he tries to keep his balance. Jarvan’s grip around his thigh tightens and with another hard thrust of his fingers his weight nearly gives while his thighs shake and he comes, again another muffled noise rumbling in his chest while he bites his hand. Jarvan is intent to take as much as he can, too, his lips still circled around his clit while his fingers still move in and out of Garen’s tight hole in shallow, slow thrusts, dragging the entirety of Garen’s orgasm out of him until he felt like he might burst with the effort of trying not to make a sound.

Finally, Jarvan pulls his slick fingers out of Garen, the both of them and the rest of his hand now dripping with the other man’s orgasm. Jarvan watched with a rather content ego as Garen came down from his orgasm, his chest rising and falling in deep breaths while his thighs still trembled every so often from both his orgasm and the effort of trying to keep his balance while crumbling under pleasure. Slowly, Jarvan lowered the thigh he held, his hands wrapped firmly around Garen’s thighs to make sure he stayed standing up right.

“Did you enjoy yourself?” Jarvan finally asks after a long pause of watching Garen bask in his afterglow, so gorgeous and beautiful while disheveled and ruined in such an improper place. To think that someone such as Garen would even do something like this, in a library where they could easily be found, and with his crown prince. Perhaps they were testing their luck a little too much, but that had only added to the thrill of it all.

“Of course, Jarvan,” Garen answers him as he looks down at him with a smile that was so warm and lovely, an affectionate amusement in the wake of such a question. He let a hand rest in the prince’s hair, affectionately brushing it back to make it more presentable ( or, at least, attempting to ). “I would think that was rather obvious,” he says in a rare moment of humor, likely brought on by the languid, relaxed feeling settling into his body. Jarvan only chuckles in response, leaning into Garen’s for an indulgent, serene moment.

Finally, Jarvan rises from his knees, and helps Garen dress himself once more. His hands settle on the knight’s hips while Garen’s wrap around his biceps, and they both lean in to kiss each other in tandem. It’s a slow, loving kiss, lips mapping lips and the leftover taste of Garen left on his tongue as a reminder burned like sparks between them. When they part, Jarvan grins and leans closer, his still hard dick pressing against Garen’s thigh and already another edge of excitement was burning along their nerves.

“Do you think you could return the favor?” Jarvan asks him.

“Anything for you,” Garen repeats, his words affectionate and his voice already burning with a new thrill.


End file.
